Principiante
by Yumipon
Summary: Ese agujero en su mano había aparecido trayendo sólo dudas y miedos. ¿Podría ser algo más que una inminente sentencia de muerte? Eso sería algo que tendría que aprender, y la vida se encargaría de enseñarle la verdad. [Fic participante de la actividad 'Porque la voz es eterna' en honor a Kōji Tsujitani, del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Y en honor al seiyū Kōji Tsujitani.

* * *

 _— One!Shot —_

 **— Principiante _—_**

* * *

Miró su mano derecha, abriendo y cerrando el puño con lentitud. Sentía el cosquilleo en la palma, persistentemente recordándole que algo había ahí, que ya no era un muchacho común y corriente como los demás. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso, y por lo mismo había comenzado a aislarse: nadie podía comprender cómo se sentía.

Soltó un suspiro, recordando las cosas que su padre le había enseñado sobre esa maldición. Eran muy pocas, porque él tenía la esperanza de poder romperla antes de que cayera sobre su hijo. Sin embargo, todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano, y fue testigo de cómo su progenitor había desaparecido en un remolino de desesperanza, dejándolo con más dudas que certezas sobre su futuro.

Negó con un gesto, si conociera más sobre lo que podía hacer ese vórtice que hacía unos meses había comenzado a crecer en su extremidad, él no se sentiría tan confundido ni desolado. Lo único que tenía claro era la amenaza que representaba para su vida, el peligro que podía correr si alguna vez soltaba las cuentas del _nenju_ que ahora era un elemento obligatorio alrededor de su brazo, y lo incierto del destino de todo lo que fuese devorado por eso.

— Muchacho, es hora de la cena. Será mejor que entres.

La voz de su maestro, quien estaba ahora a cargo de su educación y cuidados, le indicó que ya había estado lejos de todos por bastante tiempo. Miroku se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa y comenzando el trayecto que lo separaba del templo, directo hacia la sala donde solían comer. Se sentó mientras Mushin le servía la comida recién preparada y fijó su vista en él, con una agudeza y seriedad que eran completamente impensables para su edad.

— Maestro, ¿qué es lo que realmente ocurre cuando el _nenju_ deja de sellar la maldición?

El anciano le devolvió una mirada severa con una pizca de preocupación que no ocultó, sentándose frente a él y comenzando a comer antes de responderle. El joven entrecerró las cejas, abriendo la boca para exigirle una respuesta, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el monje habló.

— Ni siquiera deberías pensarlo. Te dije que te enseñaré cuando tengas edad…

— Ya no soy un niño. Tengo 12 años, puedo entenderlo.

— Aún eres un niño, Miroku. Ahora, ¿por qué no te sirves la cena y luego te vas a dormir? Mañana saldremos a realizar un exorcismo, todavía hay algunas cosas que quiero enseñarte y…

— No soy un niño. Y no soy como los demás. Tengo que conocer la maldición si algún día quiero acabar con ella…

— La única forma en la que podrás romper la maldición, es derrotando al demonio que la puso en tu familia. Nada vas a lograr conociéndola. Ahora, termina tu comida y ve a dormir, es una orden.

El tono autoritario lo sorprendió, pocas veces había visto al anciano así de molesto y serio. Guardó silencio para cumplir su mandato, no quería llevarle la contra y tampoco faltarle el respeto, pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él le decía. Además, era la única persona viva que sabía algo sobre el agujero que había en su palma derecha, y si no quería compartir la información con él en esos momentos, debía tener una buena razón.

* * *

Su incondicional amigo estaba a su lado revolviendo la comida puesta en el fuego mientras su maestro lo miraba fijamente, con una severidad que podía causarle escalofríos. Miroku intentaba no demostrar cuánto le afectaba ese gesto, pero el peso en su estómago era innegable.

— Ese _Kazaana_ , como lo llamaba tu abuelo, es demasiado peligroso. Va creciendo con el tiempo y el uso, hasta llegar a ser más grande que la mano de su portador, momento en el que se desata fuera de control y… — El anciano guardó silencio, la sombra de la tristeza atravesó no sólo sus ojos, sino los del infante también. — Ya sabes lo que ocurre. Por eso no quiero que lo uses, jamás. El _nenju_ no debe abandonar tu brazo.

El niño entrecerró las cejas, no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que el mayor decía.

— Pero mi padre lo usaba a veces contra yōkais… lo vi, podía derrotarlos rápidamente cuando…

— Ya dije que no debes usarlo. Tu mano es pequeña, si el agujero llegara a crecer tan solo un poco…

— Pero cuando crezca…

— Miroku — el tono de Mushin fue cortante, el tema quedaría hasta ahí —, ya lo dije. No usarás el _Kazaana_ , puedes perder la vida. Tu padre no hizo caso a mis advertencias, y ya sabes qué ocurrió.

El pequeño cerró sus puños con fuerza, recordando cómo había perdido a su padre y sintiendo el miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Si bien la sensación hormigueante en su palma le causaba demasiada incertidumbre y la duda sobre la naturaleza de la maldición que portaba le hacía pensar en infinidad de preguntas que no podía resolver, era consciente de que el vórtice en su mano no era precisamente algo bueno.

Comieron en silencio para luego descansar, estaban a mitad de camino de la aldea que era su destino y la noche los había sorprendido en medio del bosque, por lo que Mushin había colocado algunos sutras sagrados para crear una barrera que los protegiera durante la noche. Sin embargo, Miroku no podía dormir ya que seguía pensando en las palabras de su maestro. Él sabía cuáles eran los riesgos, pero su padre también y, aun así, lo usaba.

— Joven Miroku, debería dormir.

La voz de Hachi lo sorprendió, no pensó que siguiera despierto ni mucho menos que se diera cuenta de que él no dormía. Se volteó para verlo, sentándose en su lugar y con los ojos azules fijos en él.

— Tú también — respondió, procurando mantener el tono bajo para no despertar al adulto que dormía junto a ellos.

— El maestro Mushin dice que el sueño es necesario para que crezca fuerte y sano, además de recuperar las energías para seguir el viaje — Hachi omitió la recriminación, indicándole la razón por la que no tendría que estar despierto.

— Lo sé, pero el maestro Mushin dice muchas cosas. No sé si todas sean verdad — Miroku mostró ahora el desacuerdo que tenía con algunas de las enseñanzas de su tutor.

— Se preocupa por usted, tiene que entenderlo.

— Pero necesito saber… mi padre la usaba como una poderosa arma — se miró la palma, si tan solo las respuestas fuesen claras y estuviesen a su alcance —. Y si quiero romperla, tengo que ser fuerte para derrotar a ese yōkai llamado Naraku. Necesito de todas las herramientas para lograrlo.

— Eso no significa que ponga en riesgo su vida. Además, no sabe cómo puede afectarle a usted…

Guardó silencio ante las palabras del _tanuki_ , porque había visto que, a veces, su padre parecía resentido luego de usar el _Kazaana_ , incluso en un par de oportunidades, había perdido el conocimiento y de no ser por las atenciones de Mushin, quizá habría partido mucho antes. Entonces, ¿debía obedecer ciegamente al anciano? ¿Realmente era algo tan peligroso y mortal? Él no quería terminar como su padre, pero no creía que actuar como si en su mano no hubiera nada diferente fuese lo correcto.

— Voy a esforzarme para convertirte en un poderoso monje, como lo fue Miyatsu — la voz profunda del mayor logró que ambos dieran un respingo —. Eres muy listo, muchacho, y sé que serás fuerte. No necesitarás usar ese maldito _Kazaana_ para acabar con Naraku. Así que deja de pensar en eso y duérmete, mañana seguiremos nuestro camino y necesitas descansar.

Miroku sintió la preocupación, el anhelo y el miedo cargados en las palabras del anciano, y supo que sólo quería lo mejor para él. Asintió con un gesto, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar para cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño. Después de todo, sabía que su maestro debía tener algo de razón.

* * *

Habían transcurrido algunos días, quizá semanas, y él decidió que era mejor no volver a tocar el tema. Se enfocó en cumplir al pie de la letra el entrenamiento impuesto por su maestro, quien había comenzado a ser más exigente desde aquella noche, con el propósito de que él fuese un monje poderoso.

Se tiró en el césped junto al río que corría en las afueras de la aldea en donde ahora se encontraban, estaba agotado luego de haber hecho los ejercicios de la rutina que Mushin le había indicado y necesitaba un respiro. Miró las nubes pasar sobre él, proyectando sombras en el suelo y sonrió, buscando figuras escondidas en las formas blancas en el cielo, intentando darse así un descanso mental también.

Luego de un rato, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse a medida que una extraña nube gris comenzaba a crecer y a alejar la luz del día. Miroku se sentó, mirando alrededor con preocupación, porque sabía que eso era una señal de fuerzas malignas, y podía sentir en su cuerpo ese escalofrío que había aprendido ya a asociar con la presencia de algún ser sobrenatural. Escrutó con detenimiento en todas direcciones, hasta que divisó a lo lejos el lugar en donde la energía yōkai se concentraba con más fuerza, sintiendo la angustia apretarle el pecho: era donde se encontraba Mushin. Rápidamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr directo donde su maestro, ignorando por completo la advertencia de mantenerse alejado en caso de peligro.

Llegó casi sin aliento, mirando la escena con el corazón acelerado y un dolor punzante en el pecho debido al esfuerzo hecho. El monje le hacía gestos a algunas doncellas para que se alejaran del templo en el que se concentraba la presencia demoniaca, en tanto un _Oni_ salía del interior violentamente, lanzando golpes al azar en un intento de alcanzar alguna víctima, y destruyendo parte de la estructura con el acto. Mushin sacó de entre sus túnicas un montón de sutras sagrados para hacerle frente al yōkai, mientras éste se reía a carcajadas de él y se acercaba para atacarlo. Miroku se mantuvo a en un lugar seguro, observando cómo su maestro usaba sus habilidades budistas para repeler los ataques e intentar debilitar a la criatura, que cada vez iba enfadándose más por no poder acabar con su rival. Se admiró con la forma en la que el anciano logró paralizar al _Oni_ con algunos pergaminos y luego comenzó con los rezos para exorcizarlo, hasta que de pronto vio que, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, en la parte posterior del pequeño templo, otro yōkai con forma de serpiente comenzaba a aparecer. De inmediato comenzó a correr en esa dirección, sin detenerse ante el grito de su maestro, el corazón golpeándole los oídos y el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda.

Se habría mantenido a una distancia prudente esperando a que Mushin acabara con ambos demonios, pero al mismo tiempo que notó a ese yōkai, vio que Hachi había quedado atrapado bajo algunos escombros que saltaron producto de los golpes descontrolados del _Oni_ que ahora estaba siendo sellado por el monje, y estaba peligrosamente cerca de la criatura que acababa de aparecer. Apuró la carrera, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, porque se encontraba aún a una distancia considerable del _tanuki_. Aunque su idea era repeler el ataque de la víbora hasta que Mushin acabara su tarea y pudiese hacerse cargo de ella, supo que no lograría hacerlo. No era tan veloz y era cuestión de segundos que su amigo fuese alcanzado por el yōkai.

Su mente pronto llegó a una salida, a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al tomar la decisión. Detuvo su carrera y alzó la mano derecha frente a él. Vio el rostro de Hachi palidecer mientras intentaba liberarse, su voz llena de pánico pidiéndole que se alejara, que lo dejara solo. Apretó los dientes, llevando la mano izquierda hasta el _nenju_ y deshaciendo las vueltas para liberar el sello del _Kazaana_ , desoyendo a su compañero. También ignoró el grito de Mushin ordenándole que no lo hiciera, apuntando con cuidado el brazo hacia la serpiente y sintiendo la forma en la que era devorada por el agujero en su mano, la textura escamosa rozando los bordes en la palma y la fuerza de la succión, que lo obligó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás para no caer. Sintió los pasos pesados de su maestro a su espalda y cómo las manos regordetas tomaban el _nenju_ para sellar nuevamente la maldición, deteniendo de golpe ese remolino que nacía de su mano. Pudo ver a Hachi forcejear con dificultad intentando sacarse el peso de encima y sonrió levemente, antes de caer rendido en los brazos del anciano.

* * *

— Muchacho imprudente, pudo haber muerto…

— ¿Va a estar bien? Es decir… ¿va a despertar?

— Sí, tranquilo. Gracias a Buda sólo fue un desmayo, supongo que terminó agotado. Deberías comer, se va a enfriar.

— N-No tengo hambre, gracias…

Las voces comenzaron escuchándose lejanas, pero iban acercándose a medida que volvía a sentir su cuerpo. Apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de abrir un poco los ojos, mirando alrededor con detenimiento, sintiéndose desorientado y sin fuerzas.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre, Hachi…

Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero tanto el _tanuki_ como el monje lo escucharon, dándose vuelta de inmediato para mirarlo. Pudo notar la preocupación y la angustia en los rostros afligidos, y un dejo de alivio al verlo despertar que no opacaba los sentimientos anteriores.

— ¡Joven Miroku! ¿Se siente bien?

— Al fin despiertas, chiquillo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse, pero no logró mucho ya que un terrible dolor lo recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, dejándolo nuevamente recostado en su lugar. Se sintió frustrado, arrugando el ceño ante la situación: había usado su _Kazaana_ por primera vez, acabando con un yōkai que no parecía gran cosa, y el resultado había sido que perdiera la consciencia y ahora apenas se pudiera el cuerpo. Era patético, ¿y así esperaba derrotar al demonio que maldijo a su familia?

— No deberías esforzarte, tienes que recuperarte — el anciano negó con un gesto, acercándose para darle un poco de agua —. Después de todo, lo que hiciste no fue algo menor.

— Sí, corrió un gran peligro al hacerlo… lamento que mi torpeza lo haya empujado a tomar esa decisión, yo…

— No tiene importancia, Hachi. Estoy bien, no deberían preocuparse…

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con miradas de reproche, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con eso. Mientras Hachi lo ayudaba a sentarse, el anciano comenzó con el regaño.

— Claro que no estás bien. El usar la maldición requiere de bastante energía física y espiritual, en especial si tu rival es un yōkai. No sólo absorbes su cuerpo, sino también sus energías malignas. Eres apenas un niño, no has terminado tu entrenamiento como monje y te arriesgaste demasiado, no sabía que fueses tan temerario…

— Entonces, ¿eso ocurre cuando algo es succionado por este _Kazaana_? ¿Si hubiese tenido más preparación…?

— Miroku, presta atención. ¿No entiendes el peligro en el que estuviste? ¡El _Kazaana_ en tu mano es una maldición! Si algo llega a salir mal, terminará llevándote quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Debería preocuparme sólo por mí mismo? ¡Hachi también estaba en peligro! ¿Me está diciendo que tendría que haberme quedado mirando sin hacer nada?

Mushin se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente al chico que ahora le devolvía una mirada seria y profunda, nuevamente un gesto que no era propio de su edad. El anciano soltó un suspiro, sabía que Miroku tenía razón, pero el miedo a perderlo era demasiado grande.

— Claro que no. Sé que lo hiciste porque no había otra forma de salvar a Hachi, pero… — Negó con un gesto, ya había pasado por eso y era preocupante volver a ver la misma historia. — Está bien. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre la maldición, pero prométeme que sólo la usarás cuando sea la única opción que te quede y cuando estés preparado. Aún te falta aprender mucho, supongo que te diste cuenta de eso.

— Sí… Mi padre era capaz de enfrentarse a yōkais con el _Kazaana_ sin terminar afectado casi siempre. Sólo cuando eran oponentes más poderosos, él… bueno, pasaba esto. Quizá no soy tan fuerte…

— Muchacho… — El monje negó notoriamente, sonriendo mientras le pasaba un pocillo con comida. — Eres muy fuerte. A tu edad, tu padre ni siquiera podía crear barreras, y cuando usó el _Kazaana_ por primera vez, terminó inconsciente por 3 días. En tu caso, ya creas barreras y sientes presencias malignas, y, a pesar del susto que nos diste, sólo necesitaste una noche para volver en ti. No te sobre-exijas demasiado. Ahora, come un poco. Tienes que reponer todas esas energías que gastaste ayer.

Miroku asintió con una sonrisa, recibiendo el pocillo y acomodándose para hacerle caso a su maestro. A su lado, Hachi también hizo un gesto afirmativo, sonriéndole agradecido. En ese momento, el niño decidió que se convertiría en un poderoso monje y que no moriría a causa de la maldición, porque derrotaría al demonio que era responsable. Sin embargo, jamás pondría su seguridad por sobre la de otros seres, y si podía aprender a usar ese extraño agujero en su mano para ayudar a los demás, no dudaría en hacerlo pese al riesgo que significaba. Porque no tenía sentido sobrevivir solo, menos si su alma cargaba el peso de una decisión egoísta como esa.

* * *

 _ **Y** por fin pude concretar la idea. Desde el principio me tentó esta idea, pero no sabía en qué iba a terminar. Al final, decidí reflejar esos miedos que todos deben haber tenido desde el principio y cómo al final Miroku decide que usará esa maldición como algo que puede ayudar a los demás, pese a los riesgos. Considero que eso es algo muy propio del personaje._

 _ **E** n fin, me retiro por ahora, pero espero leernos pronto. Ya saben que los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. _

_**¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
